the_encyclopedia_of_examinations_in_hong_kongwikiaorg_zh-20200214-history
Paper 1 2013 (English Version)
2013 General 1.highlight keywords 2.use more connectives eg firstly, secondly….. 3.multiple perspectives!! Eg In terms of economic perspectives/cultural perspectives 4.prepare more examples 5.remember to refer to sources 6.identify question types 7.Do not use pronouns!! 1(a) identify two causes of obesity shown in the picture Keywords in the picture includes 'TV','computer', 'hamburger' and 'fried chicken'. Remember to put the keywords into your elaboration so as to let the markers know YOU USED THE SOURCE! ''' cultural change -> change of habits -> unhealthy lifestyle -> obesity Points -spread of fast food chain (globalization)('hamburger'+'fried chicken') -convenient device -> sedentary lifestyle('TV'+'computer') example Changes in eating habits brought by spread of fast food chain is one of the causes of obesity.sentence' According to source A, there is a obese man with 'hamburger' and 'fried chicken'.'of source' These two words represent junk food brought by the fast food culture. As fast food are fast, more convenient to buy, fast food are widely accepted by the public. Moreover, due to globalization, fast food chain are spread in the whole world, for example, McDonald and KFC'knowledge as examples' . The spread of fast food culture thus brings changes in eating habit. Since fast food usually contains a lot of oil which leads to fat and obesity, the change in eating habit causes obesity. In short, changes in eating habits due to spread of fast food chains is one of the cause of obesity.'sentence:similar as your topic sentence' 1(b) To what '''extent' two souces support statement Your stance is very important. Remember to state it clearly. extent: to a large extent, two sources do not support/support...... Use connective to list your points neatly. for examples, firstly, secondly, thirdly... Furthermore, Therefore, However, Last but not least.... Counter argument is very important. e.g. Although the trend of obesity is increasing, not all countries have high obesity rate.a point differ from your stance However, those countries are not seriously affected due to their cultural difference.....with example REMEMBER TO USE BOTH SOURCES. Points: support: -increasing numbers from 2002 to 2010 for all countries which can be foreseen that the number will keep rising in the future(source B) -the cartoon compares obesity as other global problems(sourse A) not support: -some developed countries have low obesity rate e.g. Japan(sourse B) -the cartoon does not show the global trend of obesity but only the causes that may lead to obesity(source A) 2(a) Identify source B's messages using source A. Describe source A so as to support source B's message. '''Clearly show the connections between two sources. Points -source A's distribution of seats -> government's low acceptance towards opposing views -> the government takes advantages of the composition of LegCo, which pro-establishment camp is the majority. -source B shows that the government ignores the pan-democratic camp's idea. 2(b) Reasons for filibuster '''Use connectives to make your points clearer. USE ALL THE SOURCES ''' The sources are not necessary to be a point but as examples to support the point. Points -buy time for finding more sufficient argument to stop the approval of the policy -protect core values -increase the awareness of the public -fulfill their responsibilities as a LegCo member (source D) 2© State your view(agree/disagree) '''Your stance is very important. USE ALL THE SOURCES. Counter argument is a must for this question type. Points: Agree -some beneficial policies cannot be examined -wasting time and public money Disagree -protect the core values of freedom of speech in Hong Kong -maintain a pluralistic Hong Kong society -allow more voices and political participation from the citizens 3(a) Identify + explain two factors Factors should be neutral. Remember to use the source Points: -changing of female's status -> women with higher economic status become the family pillar -equality idealogies spread from western countries-> gender is not a restriction -> share same responsibilities 3(b) Identify values Use conceptualized words to express your values. Remember to use the source. Points -equality/ inequality between men and women -Chinese traditional value of family -Autonomy -> you don' need to follow the mainstream of the society Category:Liberal Studies Category:通識教育 Category:Paper 1 Category:2013